The Uchiha Way
by XxCrimsonRadiancexX
Summary: Outtake out of "The Uchiha Diaries". Uchiha Airu's life isn't perfect like most think. Its tainted with the possibilities of pain and suffering. -Hints of SasuSaku, told in Airu's POV explaining the workings of the younger Uchiha siblings, Uchiha Ren and Airu.


**Angel: **Hello everyone! This is a small outtake from my story The Uchiha Diaries!

**Itachi: **An outtake? But you didn't even finish the main story yet!

**Angel:** So? Everyone who reads my Diaries will know at least one of the characters mentioned in this...

**Itachi:** Alright...

**Angel:** Wow... Ita-kun actually caved in...

**Itachi:** This time...

**Angel: **I will just call Ino, she will sort you out.

**Itachi: **...

**Angel: **Now that I enterily shut up Ita-kun, we can go on. This one-shot will future two characters that will be mentioned at one-point in The Uchiha Diaries: Ren and Airu.

**Sasuke: **Who are they?

**Sakura: **Yes who?

**Angel: **Hehe... you will see... those two are polar opposites for twins really. Oh well... hopefully you will enjoy this! Happy reading! Oh wait disclaimer!

**Sakura: **I will do it! Ehm... Angel does not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters mentioned in this one-shot. They all belong to their rightful owners. What she does own are any mentioned OC's.

**Angel: **... still not fair ...

**Tobi:** Tobi is a good boy!

**Sasuke: **You are not even in this one! Now, leave before I Mangekyo you!

**Angel: **... better start before they kill each other. Thanks for reading...

* * *

_**The Uchiha Way**_

* * *

Some might say that I have it all. The looks, the smarts, the talent and the personality. Some say I'm the polar opposite of my twin brother, whose older than me by five minutes, Ren. But the only difference we share is our looks and personality. I'm bright and preppy, he's dark and cold. But than again, I wouldn't be an Uchiha if I didn't have a crazy family nah? Hello, I'm Uchiha Airu and this is my story...

... it had been a normal day for Ren and I as we spent it outside training as hard as a couple of ten-year-olds could when our father interrupted us by walking into the middle of our pretend battle (we hadn't been going full out of course).

"Something wrong Father?" Ren asked in his usual emotionless tone, watching our father with his cold, onyx eyes so much like our father's. But dad's eyes held a sparkle that lacked in Ren's and I wondered what it was yet again... oh right, need to focus on dad first.

"Yes is something wrong dad?" I asked. Unlike my twin, I'm not firm nor proper so I addressed him as dad not father. Ren was the only one of us who addressed him as such. Even our seven years older onii-chan Ryuoma called him dad. I guess it was just one of Ren's perks to be so proper.

"Why must something be wrong for me to talk to you two?" Dad asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Well you don't usually talk all that much unless it was about an ANBU mission." Ren said smoothly... I had to admit that he was right. It wasn't really dad's fault that Ren and I were already busy with ANBU missions. We both had graduated the Academy a year ago, way ahead of our class, and everyone considered us prodigies like our late Uncle Itachi, but that came as no surprise because Ryuoma was considered one as well, partly due to him being somewhat named after Uncle Itachi. Point is, Ren and I were still treated normally at home which we were thankful for, mostly because we didn't want to mix work with everyday life.

"Yes... I guess that is true..." Dad frowned softly. "But this time it's good news."

"Not another mission than?" I asked. "Ryuoma-nii-chan is already on his ANBU mission..."

"We know that, Miss Annoying Girl." Ren sneered, turning his head to the side to avoid our father's repreminding glare. Not that it mattered really, Ren was Ren and there was no changing that... you just got used to it or you didn't... the results on someone trying to get to know Ren depended on whatever he liked them or not, and him liking them rarely happened. Dad sighed.

"Your mom gave birth." he said slowly.

"What!?" both of us stared at him in complete shock. I watched Ren's face as he went down the memory line, trying to find any indication of mom's pregnancy. I knew he would find nothing, because there had been none. During the past few months, mom was flat as a stick.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Ren asked, narrowing his eyes as the wind shot his dark bangs into his eyes.

"No it's not." Dad's steely eyes connected with Ren's and they started having one of those father-son conversations that you can't understand unless you were a male specimen. An pregnant silence ensured over the Uchiha training grounds, there was no bird chipper to be heard, but that was no surprise because animals tend to avoid Ren at all costs... must have been his dark, intiminading aura.

"... is it a ototo or imoto?" I asked to break the uncomfortable silence that usually ensures when dad didn't like one of Ren's actions, mostly because dad is worried that Ren might get too power hungry. Power hungry enough to leave Konoha and seek power by some evil means. But I knew he wouldn't... I knew my twin better than anyone else... looking into his dark orbs, I prayed I did.

"You've got a little sister." Dad said quietly. I smiled while Ren's expression didn't change, what worried me was that his eyes didn't change either.

"When is mom coming back?" Nii-san asked, not giving any indications that he would ask about imoto so I looked at dad.

"In a week." Oto-san looked calm but I could see that the lack of any interest in Ren worried him as well.

"Good, I want Oka-san home." Ren said. He took a look around before walking inside, presumebly to his room. There was another silence before I looked at Oto-san.

"What is her name?"

"Izumi."

I gave a small smile. I liked the name.

* * *

**AN:** This one introduces Ren and Airu, as well as Izumi somewhat... it also explains how these Uchiha's lives aren't picture perfect like most people think they are with three prodigies as children. Any questiones will be answered.

* * *

**Translations (In Order of Appearance):**

Onii-chan = Big Brother

Ryuoma-nii-chan = Big Brother Ryuoma

Ototo = Little Brother

Imoto = Little Sister

Nii-san = Brother

Oto-san = Dad

Oka-san = Mom


End file.
